Influenza
by AlisperFan001
Summary: este Fic se trata de esta maldita enfermedad llamada Infleunza ' pero con los personajes de la caricatura de EL TIGRE : las aventuras de Manny Rivera, espero que les guste mucho CUIDENSE TODOS :D
1. Influenza 1

**Bueno este Fic salio derrepente , me inspiro esta Maldita Enfermedad que estamos viviendo : La Influenza ashh.. odio a los cerdos me volvere vegetariana XD hahaha bueno a todos los que lean este Fic les pido que se CUIDEN MUCHO!!! :D**

Todavia recuerdo aquellos dias que no teniamos que usar esta incomodidad de proteccion esos dias en los que las personas salian a tomar aire fresco , salia con sus seres queridos y respiraba sin ningun problema en esos dias hermosos , no como hoy ahora la gente tenia que quedarse en sus casa , usaban cubrebocas, ya no se podia respirar muy bien y muchas personas habian fallecido y una de esas personas era el amor de mi vida no podia creerlo todo empezo con una simple gripe y despues de eso lo llevo ala muerte nisiquiera con sus poderes se pudo salvar . La persona que mas amaba en mi vida , mi razon de vivir , mi todo habia fallecido pero porque el porque? Yo soñaba en tener una hermosa vida junto a el pero todos mis sueños murieron .

Todavia recuerdo aquel dia en que se descubrio la enfermedad un dia normal como otros aquí en la Ciudad Milagro , iba caminando junto con mi mejor amigo de regreso de la escuela nos habian suspendido las clases porque habian descubierto una extraña enfermedad y ya mucha personas habian fallecido , ibamos caminando lo mas rapido posible ibamos casi volando llegamos ala Casa del Macho mas rapido de lo que habia pensado al llegar ala casa Rodolfo nos dio una tela azul

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo manny

-Es un cubrebocas , lo van a necesitar mucho para salir – dijo Rodolfo

- y porque lo vamos a necesitar tanto – dije un poco molesta

- porque esta nueva enfermedad se contagia atravez del aire –

- Ahhh… que enfermedad? – dijo manny confundido

- Se llama Influenza porcina esta enfermedad se contagia atra vez del aire , esta enfermedad te puede llevar ala muerte –

- ALA MUERTE!!!! – gritamos manny yo al mismo tiempo

- Si asi es es una enfermedad muy peligrosa asi que debemos de estar en cuarentena , no podemos salir a ningun lado ni nada , todos lo lugares cerraron y ya no podre robar el Banco de la Ciudad Milagro esta noche – dijo Granpapi desilucionado

-ASi que Frida te debes de ir a tu casa , tus papas deben de estar preocupado por ti – dijo Rodolfo

- Que?-

- Osea que no voi a poder ver a Frida durante varios dias?- dijo manny

- Si, asi es mijo ella tambien debe de estar en cuarentena, es por su bien-

Mire a suelo por varios segundos, no podia imaginarme dejar de ver a manny por unos dias estaria en mi casa aburrida sin hacer nada tenia que estar aquí con manny era lo que mas queria estar con el todo momento pero eso no podia ser posible . Sono el telefono y Rodolfo fue a contestar lo mas rapido posible .

-Ah.. Deacuerdo , si ya va en camino – dijo Rodolfo por el telefono y colgo

-Ahh.. Frida tu papa esta abajo vino a recogerte –

-Deacuerdo- dije

Abraze a Manny muy fuerte hasta creo que lo deje sin aire y le di un beso en la mejilla

Cuidate mucho manny –

Tu tambien Frida, te acompaño a haya abajo-

Pero usa el cubrebocas –dijo Rodolfo

Deacuerdo papa –

Bajamos y mi papa estaba en la patrulla tambien usaba un cubrebocas , voltie a ver a manny y lo abraze nuevamente me sentia en la nueves , mi papa toco el clacson del la patrulla

Mija vamos ya , luego veras tu amiguito ese- dijo mi papa molestandose por el abrazo

Ya voy – dije

Bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir , no podre verte por unos dias hasta que pase todo esto –

Si lo se , te extrañare mucho Frida-

Yo tambien Manny - nos dimos nuevamente un abrazo

Prometeme que vas a estar bien que no te va a pasar nada – dije angustiada

Te lo prometo Frida , no me pasara nada –

Esta bien manny yo.. –

FRIDA ya vamonos – grito mi papa

Ya voy – grite

¿Qué me ibas a decir?-

Ahh.. que yo…. Yoo… Te quiero – dije sonrojada

Yo tambien –

Le di mi ultimo abrazo a Manny y subi ala patrulla, en el camino veia por la ventana a todas las personas con cubrebocas sentia un gran escalofrio en todo esto y derrepente recorde lo que le dije a Manny : Hasta que pase todo esto . Pero y si no pasaba y si nunca acabara y si nunca mas vuelvo a ver lo. No podia imaginarme mi vida sin Manny y despues recorde otra cosa que le dije lo que siempre le quise decir : Te Quiero . Sentia mariposas en el estomago al recordar ese momento . Llegamos ami casa mi papa se saco corriendo de la patrulla ala casa como si alguien estuviera a punto de disparar y mi papa corria lo mas rapido para que no le dieran.

En mi casa mi mama limpiaba todo yo solo se quedaba viendo cuando acabaria decia que todo debe de estar limpio para matar al virus, subi a mi cuarto tristemente me acoste en mi cama y prendi el televisor en todos los canales de noticias solo hablaba de este virus y de las personas que ya habian fallecido eran demasiadas personas que habian fallecido en la Ciudad Milagro me quede viendo el noticiero a ver que cosa podiamos hacer para prevenirlo estaba realmente espantada sentia como la sangre se me escapaba del rostro cuando derrepente sono el telefono corri lo mas rapido para contestar

Diga – conteste

Frida? – dijo Manny

Manny?-

Sii , oie como esta tu familia?-

Bien ,mi mama esta limpiando todo para que entre el virus –

Mi papa tambien , esto es ridiculo no puedo estar encerrado en mi casa-

Lose yo tampoco, ahorita estuvieramos haciendo travesuras-

Si lo se yo tenia planeado en ir alo juegos Maya pero lo cerraron

LO CERRARON?!-

Si todo en la Ciudad Milagro esta cerrado

No puedo creerlo, esto esta muy grave –

Si , oie me tengo que ir mi papa quiere que lo ayude a limpiar-

Deacuerdo-

Ahh y Frida…. Cuidate mucho .. Nose que haria si te pasara algo –

Yo tambien no se que haria sin ti –

Adios Frida –

Adios Manny Cuidate mucho – Colge

**_Continuara.... _**


	2. Influenza 2

No queria saber nada mas sobre este virus queria que todo esto pasara rapido y que nadie de mis seres queridos les pasara nada , lo unico que hacia en mi casa era ayudar ami mama en algo , ver la television y hablar con Manny por telefono ya que era la unica comunicación que teniamos los dias eran lentos los minutos se me hacian eternos.

Era hora de comer toda mi familia estaba reunida en la mesa mi papa prendio el televisor estaba en el canal de noticias reportaban un robo pero no era a un banco raro de un ladron ahora era un hospital no podia creerlo hasta los villanos de Ciudad Milagro dejaban atrás al dinero , joyas, etc.. por medicina, cubre bocas, etc.. no habia nadie que los detuviera ya que la familia Rivera no se queria exponer al virus aparte Manny me prometio que se cuidaria que no se iba a exponer a nada cuando derrepente en el televisor se vio la llegada de El Tigre a detener el robo , no podia creerlo Manny rompio su promesa nunca se lo iba a perdonar pero tambien era su deber en salvar la Ciudad Milagro aunque primero deberia de cuidarse el , estaba muy preocupada no queria que resultara herido o que contrajera el virus pasaron toda la pelea en las noticias yo solo me quedaba viendo el televisor ya ni tocaba mi comida cuando derrepente mi papa le cambio de canal

Esos Rivera aunque haya un virus mortal ellos no paran de luchar –

Me levante de la mesa recogi mi plato lo deje en el fregadero y me subi ami habitacion me acoste en mi casa y prendi el televisor en ese momento queria que manny estuviera aquí conmigo pero eso no iba a ser posible, dereepente escuche que alguien tocaba mi ventana me pare de mi cama a ver que era y era Manny no podia creerlo estaba sumamente feliz de que este aquí

-Manny.. – le di un fuerte abrazo

-Frida –

-lo siento mucho Frida se que te prometi que me cuidara pero esto era importante sino salvaba ese hospital…-

-No impota, solo con que tu este bien –

-Deacuerdo , y que has hecho en estos dias-

-Nada he estado muy aburrida no he podido salir solo estoy viendo la television nadamas esta no es mi vida –

- Lo se yo tambien he estado muy aburrido mi papa ha estado limpie y limpie y Granpapi y yo estabamos viendo el televisor solo eso no es nada interesante-

-Ya quiero que acabe esto-

-Yo tambien.. yo te he extrañado tanto frida –

-Yo tambien y que bueno que viniste ya queria verte-

-Si no es suficiente solo hablar por telefono..

-Sii..-

-Bueno me tengo que ir mi papa ya se a de estar preocupando tanto ahora se preocupa mucho mas por mi… ya quiero que vuelva todo ala normalidad-

- Si yo tambien –

- bueno me voi frida… y cuidate mucho si porfavor –

-Claro que si y tu tambien cuidate mucho –

- Adios-

Antes de que Manny saliera casi volando de mi habitacion le di una gran abrazo que sentia que iba a empezar a llorar no queria que se fuera lo queria aquí serca de de mi habitacion y en las proximas horas me quede pensando en el recordando su rostro sus hermosos ojos cafeses, su hermoso pelo , su inigualable sonrisa era perfecto para mi. Me volvi a acostar en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida soñando en el , en nuestros momento juntos en todo…


	3. Influenza 3

Al siguiente dia habia despertado era un poco tarde me bañe y baje las escaleras cuando mi a mi mama que estaba un poco triste se veia toda blanca no sabia si estaba respirando o no me aceruqe rapidamente a ella

Mama que te pasa?-

Frida hija, ahh.. tengo que decirte algo muy importante y muy fuerte-

-¿Qué es mama?- pensaba que algo le habia sucedido a mi papa por la reaccion de mi mama

-Es… es … Manny hija-

En ese momento sentia que me desmayaba, sentia como la sangre se me iba a los pies.

¿Qué le paso a Manny mama?- me empece a desesperar

Manny contrajo el virus –

¿Qué..? ¿Cómo? Es una broma verdad –

No hija, no es ninguna broma.. Manny al despertar se empezo a sentir muy mal, le empezo a dar fiebre, gripe muy fuerte, ahora esta en el hospital y esta muy grave –

Nooo… noo.. el no puede estar ahí Manny me lo prometio que iba a estar bien que no le sucederia nada – en ese momento empece a llorar

Lo siento mucho hija –

Noo… noo.. –

Corri a mi habitacion me encerre y empece a llorar sentia que el mundo se acababa por el era mi mundo, queria verlo pero sabia que mis padre no me dejarian ir a verlo ya que me podria contagiar pero ami no me importaba lo unico que quiero es estar con el hasta el ultimo momento, sentia un gran dolor en mi corazon en ese momento abrieron la puerta era mi mama se veia muy triste por lo que habia sucedido .

Mama como se contagio Manny, quien se lo contagio-

No fue nadie mi hija, manny se empezo a sentir mal desde ayer en la noche –

Despues recorde que Manny ayer me visito en la noche no podia creerlo por mi culpa el esta muy grave, es mi culpa solo mia no podia creerlo que ala persona que mas amo en mi vida esta gravemente en el hospital y por mi culpa

-Es mi culpa –dije arrepentida

-¿De que hablas hija ?-

- Ayer Manny vino a visitarme en la noche pero se sentia bien –

- ¿Manny te visito ayer?-

-Si en la noche platicamos unos minutos y despues se fue –

-Pero hija no es tu culpa –

- Claro que si porque el salio de su casa y vino a visitarme en el camino deseguro se contagio-

- Hija no es tu culpa no es culpa de nadie –

- Mama quiero ir a ver a Manny-

- Ah.. no creo que sea posible hija –

-¿Porque?-

- Porque manny esta gravemente enfermo y te pueda contagiar –

- No me importa contagiarme yo quiero estar con el –

Mi mama salio de la habitacion sin decir otra palabra para impedir que fuera al hospital, no lo pense dos veces me arregle, me puse mi cubrebocas y sali de la casa.


	4. Influenza 4

Ya no era como antes ahora todos los lugares cerrados, todos con su cubrebocas sentia como si estuviera en una pelicula de terror, Llegue al hospital lo mas rapido que pude fui directamente ala sala de espera ahí estaba Rodolfo, Granpapi y Maria la cual todos se veian muy tristes y usaban sus cubrebocas me acerque a Rodolfo y lo abraze

Lo siento mucho Rodolfo –

Noo.. frida lo siento yo soy un mal padre –

No digas eso tu eres un gran padre y la verdad yo te debria de pedirte las disculpas porque por mi culpa Manny esta muy grave –

¿Quee?- dijo Granpapi

Si, gracias ami Manny esta aquí porque el fue a visitarme ayer en la noche –

No frida no fue tu culpa Manny se empezo a sentir mal esta madrugada – dijo Maria

Pero que fue porque se empezo a sentir mal- dije

Por el virus Manny se contagio y empeoro muy rapido solo pasaron unas horas y ya tenia todos los sintomas –

Pero como fue tan rapido solo en unas horas en la tarde era un chico con buena salud y en la madrugada todo lo contrario

-Rodolfo quiero ver a Manny-

- Lo siento frida pero no podemos verlo ahorita-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque ahora estan los doctores con el –

- Ahh.. deacuerdo pero cuendo salgan puedo verlo –

- Claro que si –

Pasaron 2 horas las cuales se me hicieron eternas solo miraba el reloj como avanzaban las manecillas voltie a ver a los demas Rodolfo estaba mirando hacia el suelo callendo lagrimas de su rostro, Granpapi estaba viendo una foto de el y manny robando un banco y Maria estaba resando. Me sentia la culpable de todo esto de lo que le paso a manny, del virus, de todo. Cuando derrepente salio el doctor de la habitacion de manny se acerco a nosotros

Sr. Rivera-

Si.. ¿como esta mi hijo?

Ah.. Manuel se encuentra mas grave pero esta un poco estable. No sabemos si pasara de esta noche . Lo siento mucho –

Maria empezo a llorar y gritar muy fuerte , Granpapi se les salia las lagrimas y Rodolfo estaba arrodillado gritando y llorando. Me sentia pesima era lo peor que me habia pasado en mi vida sentia un dolor enorme en el corazon tan horrible que no se podia reisistir, En ese momento queria dar todo lo que fuera necesario para que manny no estuviera en esta situacion no queria que el amor de mi vida moriera. En ese momento me acerque corriendo al doctor

Doctor por favor haga lo necesario para que manny se salve-

Lo siento pero hicimos todo lo que se pudo pero no podemos salvarle la vida al joven Rivera-

Porfavor Doctor- en ese momento queria morir queria aventarme desde el ultimo piso del hospital

Lo siento –

Puedo pasar a ver a Manny-

Claro que si-

Me puedo quedar todo el dia –

Deacuerdo-

Entre ala habitacion y vi a Manny se veia todo palido estaba conectado a unos aparatos de respiracion se via muy mal no podia soportarlo me acerque a el al verlo recordaba todas las aventuras que tuvimos juntos , todas las veces que me salvo la vida que me salvo la el me ha salvado muchas veces mi vida y yo nisiquiera le puedo salvar la vida una vez al contrario yo siempre lo estuve involucrnado en problemas, que tonta soy .


	5. Influenza 5 FIN

Estaba sentada en la silla que estaba alado de la cama sujete su mano con fuerza le di varios besos sabia que me podria contagiar pero eso no me importaba, todo el dia lo estaba viendo recordando los buenos tiempos . Ya era las 7 p.m. y estaba cansada no queria perder ningun momento junto con el estaba apunto de caer dormida cuando entro Maria ala habitacion

¿Frida? –

Si, ¿Qué pasa?-

No nada pense que estabas dormida no quieres ir a dormir un rato a tu casa –

No. Estoy viendo no me quiero ir de aquí por ninguna circunstacia-

Pero firda tienes que descanzar –

No no me quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí con manny –

Deacuerdo pero si yo tambien me puedo quedarme a hacerte compañía-

Claro que si , seria un placer-

Se sento en el mueble de la ventana encendi el televisor en las noticias para saber como habia progresado la Influenza en las noticias decian que habia cura pero era muy tarde para las personas que ya estaban en estado critico voltie a aver a manny y me dio mucha tristeza se me salian las lagrimas lo abraze Maria se me quedaba viendo de todo el cariño que le tenia a manny, Maria fue a cenar al restaurante del hospital yo me quede en la habitacion ya eran las 8 p.m. me quede recargada en el brazo de manny cuando derrepente se movio yo me asombre demasiado sabia que manny iba a ser fuerte y que no lo iba a vencer esta maldita enfermedad me acerque a el le tome la mano y derrepente empezo a abrir los ojo despacio en ese momento queria gritar de la alegria porque se estaba recuperando mire sus hermosos ojos cafeses le toque la mejilla y derrepente manny empezo a hablar

-¿Frida?-

-Manny!!!- me sentia muy feliz sabia que se salvaria

-Frida Lo siento –

-¿Qué?-

-Si lo siento por.. por lo de la promesa-

-Eso no importa ya manny , lo unico que quiero es que te recuperes -

-Tambien lo siento por eso –

-¿Cómo?-

- Frida ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir… esta enfermedad ya me esta venciendo- en ese momento sentia como la sangre se me iba alos pies.

- Noo…!! No!!!, tu no puedes hacerme esto manny porfavor – empeze a llorar

-lo siento mucho frida yo tambien quiero recuperarme pero ya no puedo mas –

- tu si puedes, tu si puedes tu eres Manny Rivera eres el Tigre tienes que ser fuerte –

-Lo siento pero no soy tan fuerte para esto –

-Manny… no quiero que mueras te quiero aquí conmigo-

- Frida promete algo-

- ¿Qué?-

-Que sigas tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado , quiero que en un futuro tu tengas un trabajo , una buena vida, un buen esposo, una familia-

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer manny-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque yo queria que tu fueras esa persona quien me acompañaria el resto de mi vida hasta la muerte…. Porque yo manny … yo … yo Te amo-

-Yo tambien Te amo por eso quiero que seas feliz aunque no fuera conmigo.. Frida yo siempre te amado desde hace mucho tiempo.. por eso quiero que tu esas feliz porque tu me importas mucho, siempre estare contigo-

-Manny porfavor se fuerte-

- Te amo Frida-

- Manny?.. Manny?... MANNY!!- en ese momento se le paro su corazon se escucho el ruido del aparato en que manny estaba conectado, Sali de la habitacion y empece a gritar.

-Un Doctor!!!! Porfavor un Doctor!!!-

La enfermera y el doctor llegaron en segundos traian mucho paratos yo etaba apartada de ellos vi como te daban toques para que manny reaccionara pero nada yo estaba llorando sentia que el corazon se me rompia al ver que el amor de mi vida moria en ese momento Maria habia llegado vio que los doctores estaban tratando de revivirlo pero era imposible empezo a llorar como nunca volteo a verme yo estaba tirada en el piso llorando se acerco ami y me abrazo empece a gritar como loca

Manny no puedes morir… tenemos que estar los dos juntos .. manny porfavor revive manny – las enfermeras se me quedaron viendo con mucha tristeza empuje alos doctores que estaban ahí y me acerque a manny vi su hermoso rostro su precioso cabello lo abraze muy fuerte y recorde sus ultimas palabras

Frida Te amo –

Empece a llorar y me acerque a su oido y le dije en voz baja

Manny yo tambie Te amo …… y voi a cumplir tu promesa…. Te amo , Te amo , Te amo…-

Maria se acerco a mi muy triste me movi para que Maria pudiera abrazar a manny le dio un fuerte abrazo

Mijo, si esto es lo que querias esta bien- volvio a llorar la abraze

Frida tenemos que hablarle a Rodolfo el tambien debe de saber esto –

Maria y yo fuimos al primer telefono de monedas que habia serca de la habitacion Maria metio las monedas y empezo a marcar el numero de Rodolfo espero unos segundos para ver si entraba la llamada y contesto Rodolfo

Rodolfo.. tienes que venir al hospital- se quedo callada por un momento deseguro Rodolfo le estaba contestando

Deacuerdo estaremos afuera de la habitacion-

Adios- colgo el telefono

Rodolfo ya viene en camino con Granpapi tiene que saber lo que paso , pasaron 3 minutos y Rodolfo y Granpapi llegaron Maria y yo estabamos sentdas en el piso afuera de la habitacion

Rodolfo… -

Maria que paso?-

Manny …. Manny .. a muerto – en ese momento la cara de Rodolfo cambio empezo a llorar y se tiro al suelo , Granpapi hizo lo mismo.

Rodolfo estaba dolio nunca lo vi asi igual a Granpapi, todos estabamos llorando en ese momento se levanto Rodolfo y entro ala habitacion camino hacia manny y empezo a llorar mas fuerte abrazo a manny muy fuerte

Mijo.. Noo.. tu puedes hacernos esto-

Granpapi tambien se acerco a el y se quito su sombrero como respeto a los muertos abrazo a manny y se aparta abrio el closet y vio la ultima ropa que manny usaba la agarro, los doctores llegaron

-Lo sentimos mucho señor hicimos todo lo que pudimos-

- No se preocupen todo esta bien era su destino- dijo Rodolfo muy triste

Se fueron los doctore cuando derrepente Granpapi se acerco a mi en sus manos tenia el cinturon de manny

Frida creo que manny le hubiera gustado que te quedaras con el cinturon – mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas tome el cinturon y abraze a Granpapi

Gracias.. te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien-

Ahora ya es tuyo puedes hacer lo que sea con el cinturon –

Siempre lo traire puesto para recordar a la persona mas importante de mi vida – me puse el cinturon

Al ponerme el cinturon lo recorde, recorde como giraba la hebilla y se transformaba en el Tigre siempre me encantaba verlo girar su hebilla recuerdo cuando por primera vez me probe su cinturon sentia todo ese poder en mi recuerdos hermosos que se van a quedar en mi mente para siempre, Entraron las enfermeras ala habitacion me asome por la puerta y vi que cubrian a manny con una sabana blanca sentia como la sangre se me iba a los pies lo pusieron en una camilla paso justo enfrente de nosostros solo veia como pasaba teniendo ala persona que amo seguimos alas enfermeras que no llevaban con el doctor abrieron las puertas de su consultorio y entraron Maria y Rodolfo yo solo esperaba junto con Granpapi pasaron 30 minutos y salieron se le veia una cara faltal estaba muy triste se llevaron manny no sabia a donde queria preguntar pero me quede callada. Salimos del hospital y me llavaron a mi casa al entrar me vieron mis papas con una cara de lamento subi a mi habitacion y empeze a llorar aun mas fuerte que lo que llore en el hospital prendi el televisor y solo pasaban noticias sobre esta maldita enfermedad no lo soporte mas grite como nunca lo habia hecho

PORQUEEE!!!?? … PORQUE EL !!!... – grite con mucha fuerza y odio mi padres entraron muy asustadoas a mi habitacion deseguro pensaron que iba a hacer una tonteria me deje caer al suelo mi papa por suerte me alcanzo a agarrarme empece a llorar mis papas me abrazaron

Lo sientimos mucho mija- dijo mi papa

Manny no se merecia esto- dijo mi mama

Solo me quedaba callada no decia ni una sola palabra me sentia vacia y fria, pasaron las horas yo solo estaba acostada en mi habitacion viendo como ese maldito virus avanzaba y hacia daño a miles de personas inocentes ya en la noche me fui a dormir temprano queria soñar en el.

Ala mañana siguiente baje las escaleras y vi a mi mama con un vestido negro , mi papa con su traje y mis hermana igual con un vestido negro solo se significaba una cosa: El Funeral. Regrese corriendo a mi habitacion me encerre por unos minutos abri mi closed y vi una caja dentro de ella tenia un vestido negro pensaba que nunca lo iba a usar , no lo queria usar y menos para este funeral lo saque del closed estaba toda cubierta de polvo lo abri y tenia el vestido negro lo saque y me lo puse sentia un gran dolor en el corazon me vi al espejo no lo podria creer yo con este vestido nunca me lo imagine me quite lo gogles y los deje en el tocador busque mis zapatos y baje ala sala mis papas me estaban esperando salimos todos con nuestros cubrebocas al funeral . Al llegar todos estaban reunidos en aquel valle, Maria estaba abrazada de Rodolfo esto era lo que nunca queria ver todos ya estabamos reunidos me acerque al ataud y vi a manny las lagrimas se me salian me empece a tambalear sentia que me desmayaba cai arrodillada todos voltearon y corrieron para ver si estaba bien y pare sin ayuda de nadie me sente un rato hasta que llego el padre todos nos paramos y nos acercamos al ataud solo miraba a manny , no queria estar aquí queria que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto ni la enfermedad nada queria que todo fuera una pesadilla pero no en ese momento el padre termino la seremonia estaban apunto de cerrar el ataud cuando derrepente corri y detuve alos señores y abraze manny todos se me quedaban mirando con tristeza solo queria darle un ultimo abrazo las manos me temblaban estaba incada en el cesped llorando alado del atauld cuando lo cerraron y lo abajaron sentia como se iba la vida mis papas se acercaron a mi me abrazaron con fuerza y me ayudaron a pararme empezamos a caminar cuando voltie vi la lapida y segui caminando llegamos al carro estaba recargada sobre la ventana cerre los ojos en todo el camino queria recordar todo lo que pasamos, al llegar a casa subi a mi habitacion y me quite rapido el vestido ya no queria traerlo me cambie y me puse mis gogles se acoste en mi cama y empece a llorar.

_3 meses despues _

Todavia no me puedo quitar este sentimiento tenia que aprender a vivir sin el, ahora todo habia cambiado en la escuela el asiento de manny se sienta un chico nuevo llamado : Roberto es mi novio no la pasamos muy bien juntos pero nunca cambiaria todo lo que manny y yo pasamos juntos , tome la responsabilidad de ser heroína traia siempre el cinturon de manny y cuando habia problemas me transformaba en el Tigresa , Maria seguia en la bibloteca todos los dias la visitaba , Rodolfo seguia siendo heroe y Granpapi villano, Todo iba muy bien aunque tambien hubiera sido mucho mejor si el estuviera con nosotros. Porfin la enfermedad habia llegado a su fin, descubrieron una cura y ahora ya no habia peligro de esta enfermedad ya que todo habia terminado , La Ciudad Milagro ya estaba en paz como el siempre lo quiso.

Le cumpli la promesa que seria feliz sin el aunque dentro de mi seguia llorando por el todos los dias de mi vida por la persona que amare todos los dias aunque el ya no este junto a mi .

**FIN **

_**Bueno espero que le haya gustado este Fic. Esta muy triste pobre frida le hice sufrir mucho huhuhu :( **_

_**bueno espero hacer nuevos fics pronto . **_

_**bueno nos vemos :D **_

_**Peace & Love **___


End file.
